


How Sweet It Is To Be Loved By You

by Catcat85



Series: Klaine Valentine's Challenge 2021 [9]
Category: Glee
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29314272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catcat85/pseuds/Catcat85
Summary: Kurt wants to do something nice for Blaine to show him his gratitude.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Klaine Valentine's Challenge 2021 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144316
Comments: 14
Kudos: 14





	How Sweet It Is To Be Loved By You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FanofChrisCandMaxA1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanofChrisCandMaxA1/gifts).



> This is my contribution to the 2021 Klaine/CC Valentine's Day Challenge.
> 
> Day 9: How Sweet It Is To Be Loved By You by James Taylor
> 
> I am dedicating this to one of my most dedicated readers, FanofChrisCandMaxA1, who never fails to leave a comment on every chapter and every story I post. Thank you!

Finals week. 

To say that Kurt and Blaine are both stressed would be an understatement. Even though they are going to different schools now, both of their finals land on the same week. They both have to practice their vocal performances and dance routines, as well as write their term papers. 

They did their best to stay out of each other’s way as they practiced their dance routines and vocals at the studios at their respective schools. When they are home to work on their term papers, one would take the dining table and the other would take the coffee table in the living room. 

Their tiny apartment has been a mess. Dirty dishes piling up in the sink, laundry basket overflowing because neither of them had the time to go do laundry downstairs. 

By the end of the week, they’ve barely even seen each other, and they’ve become like two ships just passing one another at night as they stumble into bed, dead tired. 

On their last day of finals, Kurt wakes up to an empty apartment. Blaine has an early final for his Music Theory class, so he had already left. Kurt stretches his limbs before sitting up in bed. When he looks over to his bedside table to grab his phone, he sees a note with his name and a little heart scribbled next to it, in Blaine’s handwriting. 

Kurt smiles and opens the note. 

**Good luck on your _last_ final of your college career! I’m so proud of you!**

**Love,**

**Blaine**

Kurt lets out a soft _awwww_ as he finishes reading the sweet note from his husband. Blaine never fails to remind him how much he loves Kurt. Even when he’s busy and stressed about his own finals, Blaine remembers to make note of the significance of Kurt finishing his last final of his Senior year at NYADA. 

Then, it all hits Kurt at once. _He’s graduating._ He’s going to have a Bachelor of Arts Degree in Musical Theater from one of the most prestigious drama schools in the country. He did it! He worked so hard to get into NYADA, and in a matter of hours, he’s going to be a graduate from that school. As long as he doesn’t crash and burn on his dance final. 

His family is coming up to New York next week for his graduation. He’s got a string of auditions lined up as well as a part time job at a theater company to help with costumes. He’s got a wonderful husband whom he loves with all of his heart. Kurt feels like the luckiest man in the whole world. 

At one point, he thought he lost it all, when he lost Blaine. Then, Blaine had come back to him and they had gotten married. He’s never been happier, and he promised himself that he would never take Blaine for granted ever again. And he wants to do something nice to show his sweet husband how much he loves him. They’ve been so wrapped up in their school work and studying that they haven’t had time for each other. Tonight, it’s going to change. 

Kurt only has one final today, and then he’s done. Blaine has two, one in the early morning and his last one is at 3 pm, so he won’t be home until after five o’clock. Kurt has plenty of time to prepare everything. 

Kurt kicks butt at his dance final. Once it was over, his classmates invite him to go out for lunch and some mimosas to celebrate finishing college, but Kurt politely declines. He promises his friends they will go out another day to celebrate. Today, he’s celebrating with his husband. 

As soon as he gets home, Kurt gets to work on cleaning their apartment. He starts on the laundry and washes the dishes. After two hours, the entire apartment is spotless. He then, goes out to do grocery shopping. He and Blaine have been living off of cereal and hot pockets for the past week. It’s time to have real food in the fridge again. 

He makes dinner and set the table for their dinner date. He lights the candles to make their tiny apartment looks romantically cozy. He puts on a soft music in the background and waits for his husband to get home. 

\------------------------ 

Blaine rushes home after his last final of the year. He feels like he can finally breathe again after the fog of finals have been lifted over his head. He can’t wait to see his husband and _be_ with him. It’s strange to say, but he misses Kurt, even though they live in the same apartment and sleep in the same bed. Both of them have been so busy with their own finals that they barely had time for each other. 

As soon as Blaine opens their front door, he’s greeted with a delicious smell of food and their apartment looking so cozy under the glow of candle light. 

“Kurt?” 

Kurt comes into his view with a stunning smile on his face. “Welcome home! How were your finals?” 

Blaine hangs up his messenger bag in the closet by the door and walks over to wrap his arms around his husband. “Long, but I think I did well on them. What about you? How was your last final, Mr. College Graduate?” 

Kurt kisses his lips softly before pulling away with a chuckle. “I crushed it, obviously!” 

Blaine laughs and pulls him into another kiss. “Of course, you did. I’m proud of you.” 

Kurt’s eyes sparkle with delight. “Thanks, honey. And I’m proud of you too. We are celebrating tonight. Come on, I made dinner.” 

Blaine follows his husband to their dining room and he looks around their apartment. “And you cleaned! Kurt, I would have helped you tomorrow with all the chores.” 

“But you do so much for me, Blaine. Even when we were zombies studying for finals, you still always made sure that I had something to eat. And this morning, you remembered that it was my last final of my college career and you left me that sweet note. You always brighten up my days, so I want to stop and thank you. To show you my appreciation.” 

Blaine reaches over and holds Kurt’s hand on the table. “You are welcome. I do all of this because I love you.” 

Kurt squeezes his hand and holds on tight. “I know, honey. I love you, too.” 

\------------------------ 

_How sweet it is to be loved by you_   
_It's like sugar sometimes_   
_How sweet it is to be loved by you_

\------------------------ 

Song credit: How Sweet It Is To Be Loved By You by James Taylor

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written a domestic married Klaine in a while, so hope you guys liked this one.   
> Only 5 more days left!  
> Thank you all so much for reading and leaving comments on these stories.


End file.
